<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Safe by Dark_and_night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464254">You're Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night'>Dark_and_night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cozy, Other, Relaxing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jason snuggles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Voorhees/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason sat on the bed, the wood straining to hold up his weight. You were curled up under his arm, your head resting on his chest. His arm was hugging you close to him, the two of you resting in silence. Your eyes were closed, your hand lazily running circles on Jason’s stomach.</p><p>	He looked down at you with his good eye, enjoying the feeling of your touch. You were so warm compared to him. Jason couldn’t feel most things, but somehow, he could feel you. He might be imagining being able to feel of you, but he tried not to think that hard about it. If he even thought he could feel you, he would clutch to that feeling. </p><p>	You hummed softly, lazily opening your eyes and looking up at Jason. “I wish I could cook for you.”</p><p>	He hugged you closer to his chest, his way of telling you that he wanted the same thing. He’d kill to be able to taste your cooking. Of course, coming from Jason, that didn’t mean much. He’d go in water to be able to taste your cooking.</p><p>	“I suppose we should chop firewood.” You smiled, pulling away from him.</p><p>	Jason shook his head, pulling you back to his chest. You giggled in surprise, hugging him back. </p><p>	“No?” You asked.</p><p>	He shook his head.</p><p>	“So we’ll just stay here in the dark all night?” You giggled.</p><p>	Jason nodded again, hugging you closer, being wary of how much strength he used while holding you. He always tried to be careful when touching you. It would be so easy to forget himself and hurt you without realizing it. His strength was one of his, well, strengths, but it was also his main weakness when it came to you.</p><p>	Before you, his main goal was to keep people out of his home. After you came along, his one goal was to keep you safe and separated from the horrible people who came to his home every summer. </p><p>	You pretended to wriggle out of his grasp, though in truth you were in no hurry to get anywhere. “Oh no, you’ve got me.” You teased. </p><p>	Jason grinned behind his mask, clasping his hands behind you. You gave his mask a peck where his nose would be.</p><p>	“I’m so happy that I met you.” You smiled, giving his mask another kiss where his mouth would be. “Everything is so simple when I’m with you.”</p><p>	Jason would have blushed if he had blood running through his veins. He pressed the mouth of his mask against your cheek, ‘kissing’ you back. </p><p>	Giggling, you pulled out of his arms successfully. “Come on, lets get firewood.”</p><p>	Jason nodded, slowly getting out of bed with you. He didn’t want to leave the cozy nest the two of you had made together, but that just meant that the two of you would get to snuggle up by the fire as soon as you got everything set up.</p><p>	He ruffled your hair, pressing his mask against the top of your head as the two of you walked outside, getting your evening chores started.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>